Springtrap VS Scarecrow
Description Fnaf vs Dc Which ugly intelligent Fear master will win Interlude Wiz: Villians throughout fiction have been known to use physical combat to overwhelm foes Boomstick: But these two prefer to use Fear as their main weapon preferring to spook their foes into submission with their intelligence and uglyness like Springtrap the damaged remains of Purple guy Wiz: And Scarecrow master of fear Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Springtrap Boomstick: Springtrap is the remains of the purple guy stuffed within the suit of Spring Bonnie this guy is deadly. Wiz: As Purple guy he killed five children and remained undetected for years, but when he tried to destroy the Anamatronics he helped create , it led to his death , the souls of the children were released from the suits and Purple guy fled into the suit of Spring Bonnie , but the suit malfunctioned and purple guy was ripped apart and died. Boomstick: Springtrap was found a put into Fazbear's fright 30 years later, and killed the Night guard , he has many abilities SPRINGTRAP has sharp metal parts sticking out of his body, used to kill enemies And has his deadly cleaver to be used as a weapon Wiz: SPRINGTRAP can easily sneak around and can control the Phantom Anamatronics, ghostly version of the Anamatronics used to scare people while he kills them, Springtrap's biggest weakness is the fact he is badly damaged and can easily be destroyed. Boomstick: But he managed to survive the burning of this attraction so you don't want to cross him trust me! 'Springtrap jumpscare plays ' Scarecrow Wiz: Johnathen Crane was the son of chemist Gerald Cane but as a child he was sent to live with his grandmother Mary kenney who abused young Jonathan Boomstick: She made Johnny wear a Scarecrow outfit so he would be abused by Crows that's one cruel Woman! Wiz: As a result of this Johanthen began to grow very isolated and afraid his fear of his Grandma and Scarecrows spooked him at every corner throughout his childhood Boomstick: But Johnny became a bright young man mastering Chemistry and becoming a expert Psychologist and decided to turn too crime for answers ' Wiz: Taking up an Old Scarecrow outfit Crane decided to make Gotham share his fear as the deadly Scarecrow Master of Fear '''Boomstick: Scarecrow's weapon of choice is his fear toxin a deadly chemical absorbed through the lungs that casts hallucinations of fear on enemies and turns them insane ' Wiz: This Toxin is so deadly it can make emotionless masters of Fear like Batman succumb to it and can produced from Scarcrow's canisters hidden in his suit that is then expelled from his hands and mouth '''Boomstick: But Crane also has made up his own fighting style called ' Violent Dancing ' which is basically a sloppy version of Kung Fu but it is useful for getting him out of situations Wiz: Scarecrow is also armed with guns and Pitchforks in case his Fear Toxin proves ineffective these can serve as deadly methods of finishing off a foe after driving them insane from the toxin Boomstick: Recently Scarecrow decided to turn to Freddy Krueger for inspiration and has a deadly hand claw for close range combat Scarecrow also has his Horse which he uses in his Criminal acts to make him look scarier to foes it also makes a quick getaway ''' Wiz: But Crane is pretty weak to a lot of Batman Villains and is constantly being beaten up by him Scarecrow's toxic does not work on the Iron willed and Scarecrow's physical combat skills are clearly lacking making him vulnerable to attacks '''Boomstick: But with His deadly Toxin striking fear into the hearts of his foes Scarecrow is one of Bat's most deadly foes Scarecrow: This is where we make the medicine perhaps you should have some ! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle In a warehouse outside of Gotham City Scarecrow and a group of thugs were unloading supplies and money from Fazbear's fright the horror attraction Scarecrow: Quickly we must unload this cargo for the Jokers act he wants this all loaded into the trucks by midnight Suddenly a thug walks into the room but is grabbed and screaming is heard the Thugs turn towards the direction of the noise and shout Criminal: What was that go investigate Scarecrow: Make this quick Three Criminals walk into a dark room armed with guns suddenly gun shots screaming and laughter is heard in the next room Scarecrow is left alone in the warehouse Scarecrow: Who's there Springtrap: Me i'm going to kill you Scarecrow: No you won't Fight!! Springtrap lunges at Scarecrow and tries to stab him but crane throws Springtrap into a wall Springtrap recovers quickly and slashes Crane with his Cleaver then punches him in the face Crane then knees Springtrap and stabs him in the arm with his claw The Claw doesn't have that much effect on SpringTrap only lightly damaging him Springtrap then releases Phantom Freddy who screams at Crane and he jumps back in the process Scarecrow: Aah What is this trickery Scarecrow shoots Phantom Freddy driving him off and Springtrap is no where to be seen Laughter is heard in the nearby vents and suddenly Springtrap leaps on top of Crane and tries to strangle him but SpringTrap is knocked to the ground and Crane holds a claw to his throat and points his other hand at him Scarecrow: Show me your fear The Fear Toxin is released throughout the room Springtrap sees Flashes of light that resemble the Children's souls and begins to panic but these visions soon fade Springtrap: You can't hide for ever you walking Haystack Scarecrow: Oh really I am your worst Nightmare! Springtrap stares at Crane and punches him then slashes him with the cleaver Springtrap: Ahh your little gas Doesn't work on me ! Springtrap releases all of the Phantoms at Crane who is surprised and overwhelmed by them Crane then grabs his Gun shoots all the Phatoms and they flee then shoots Springtrap directly in the head but this Doesn't have any effect Scarecrow tosses the gun aside and starts kicking Springtrap and dodges his attacks with ease and floors Springtrap and starts slashing him with his claw starting to tear Springtrap's skin Springtrap then leaps back up and starts grappling Crane Springtrap: It is over Haybail meet your Doom! Suddenly Crane pulls out his pitchfork and Imaples Springtrap with it and kicks him into a window then with a single punch Crane punches Springtrap shattering the window and Springtrap falls out and hits the ground below with a thud Springtrap: Noo.. Springtrap shatters into several pieces as he hits the ground Scarecrow: It's over punk I'm the Master of Fear Deal with it! Scarecrow walks away from the window and continues putting money into crates K.O! Results Boomstick: Well another Fnaf character loses ''' Wiz: While Springtrap may have had more experience murdering skill and speed Scarecrow bested him in nearly everything else '''Boomstick: Also while Cranes Fear Toxin and guns wouldn't work on SpringTrap due to him being an Animatronic Crane has plenty of other weapons he can use against Springtrap Wiz: Like his Claws and Pitchfork these weapons were much more efficient and deadlier than the rusty Cleaver that Springtrap carries around with him also the Scarecrow costume protected Crane from most of the abuse that Springtrap could hurl at him Boomstick: Scarecrow was also smarter as he is a master chemist and psychologist unlike SpringTrap who may be smart enough to remain undercover for decades but Scarecrow has surprised Batman on multiple occasions so he is tougher Wiz: Springtrap's murdering experience has mainly come from killing innocent children as purple guy and defenceless Nightguards as Springtrap while Crane has survived blows from Batman's grappling hook and drove Springtrap off with his fighting style Boomstick: Looks like Springtrap just got Scarecrowned! Wiz: The Winner is Scarecrow Advantages and Disadvantages Scarecrow: Winner + Stronger + Smarter + More Durable + More of an arsenal + Mastery of Fear enabled him to shrug of the Phantoms - Less experienced - Slower Springtrap: Loser + Faster + More experience + Endoskelton and Animatronic body allowed him to shrug off a lot of Scarecrow's attacks - Wasn't as Strong - Wasn't as smart - Wasn't as durable - Didn't have much of an arsenal Trivia * Special thanks to Shrek-it Ralph for making the Awesome TN for this battle How many stars would you rate this battle (Springtrap VS Scarecrow)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Horror Themed Death Battles